Because Len
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Rin ingin menembak Len, karena itu dia meminta obat kepada ayahnya yang seorang profesor untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi cewek cantik seksi, tapi bukannya berubah menjadi itu, Rin malah berubah menjadi cowok Tampan nan Seksi! WHAT? R&R Minna...


Gadis itu meneguk ludah. Berdiri terpaku beberapa meter dari seorang pemuda yang tengah asyik duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah dengan bento yang sedang dilahap.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu meneguk ludah.

Uh... Betapa gadis itu hampir nosebleed melihat pangerannya yang memakan bento dengan begitu... memesona – tentu saja ini hanya dalam penglihatan si gadis.

Gadis itu, Kagamine Rin, yang akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya dari pesona tak langsung sang pangeran, segera memosisikan diri.

Hari ini, adalah hari di mana gadis itu sudah mempersiapkan diri menembak si sang pangeran, Kagamine Len – cowok berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sepi itu.

Tunggu! Kagamine Len? Kagamine Rin?

Ups, jangan memikirkan bahwa fict ini akan menjurus ke arah incest, karena meski marga mereka sama-sama Kagamine dan wajah mereka yang bisa dikatakan mirip,tapi mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah setetes pun. Mereka murni orang lain yang kebetulan memiliki wajah, marga, bahkan nama yang nyaris sama.

Kini Kagamine Rin mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri. Gadis manis dengan ciri pita besar di kepalanya itu kini mulai melangkah mendekati Kagamine Len yang masih asyik menghabiskan bentonya – entah apa. Sebuah surat cinta dipegangnya dengan lembut dan diletakkan di depan dada.

Dag... dig... dug...

Jantung Rin tak berhenti berdetak dengan cepat, sangat cepat. Otaknya mulai menyusun kalimat-kalimat yang akan disampaikannya nanti kepada Len saat menyatakan cinta.

Menurut gosip yang beredar, Len menyukai wanita dewasa yang seksi. Jujur saja, waktu mendengar gosip itu, Rin benar-benar down. Dia bukanlah gadis yang dewasa dan seksi, Rin akui itu. Wajah yang masih terlihat kekanakkan untuk usia 17 tahun, badan yang pendek, gaya rambut yang terkesan seperti anak-anak dan – meski kesal untuk mengakuinya – dadanya yang rata benar-benar membuat Rin tidak percaya diri untuk menembak Len.

Tapi, rasa ketidakPDannya itu hilang ketika pagi tadi, ayahnya yang merupakan seorang profesor jenius membuatkannya ramuan untuk menjadi orang dewasa yang seksi, sesuai tipe cewek idaman Len. Dan karena itulah Rin kini berani menembak Len.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi jarak Rin dengan Len dan debar jantung Rin semakin menggila. Ya Tuhan.. ya Tuhan... jangan sampai Rin pingsan duluan sebelum menyatakan cinta kepada Len.

Dan kini, jarak Rin dan Len hanya terhalang oleh tangan (?) kursi yang diduduki oleh Len. Rin kini mengambil ancang-ancang memanggil nama pemuda berambut honey-blonde itu.

Namun sebelum memanggil nama sang pangeran pujaan, Kagamine Len keburu menoleh ke arahnya.

Rin menahan nafas dengan jantung yang semakin menggila ketika mata biru Len memandangnya.

"Le-Len..."

Rin terdiam. Tunggu dulu!ini perasaannya saja atau memang tadi suaranya berubah menjadi berat seperti suara cowok?

Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu hanya mendongak menatap Rin yang memang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Ya?"

Jawaban yang singkat. Rin hanya terdiam memandang Len yang membereskan kotak bentonya, menunggu Len berdiri dan menatapnya kembali. Tapi ketika Len berdiri, Rin merasakan suatu keanehan lain lagi.

Kalau Rin tidak salah ingat, Tubuh Len itu lebih jangkung dari tubuhnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang tubuh Len lebih pendek darinya? Meski sudah berdiri, Len masih harus mendongak menatapnya.

Ah, abaikan dulu hal-hal ganjil yang dirasakan oleh Rin. Sekarang adalah waktunya dimana Rin menyatakan cinta kepada Len.

"A-anu Len... Aku –"

"Kau..." Ucapan Rin terhenti ketika Len memotong kalimatnya. Menatap Rin dengan pandangan jijik membuat Rin membatu. "Apa kau tidak punya malu?"

"E-Eh?" Rin meneguk ludah, bingung. Dan Len kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Rin. "Apa kau tidak punya malu menggunakan seragam cewek padahal jelas-jelas kalau kau adalah cowok?"

Rin semakin meneguk ludah dengan butiran keringat di kening, benar-benar bingung.

"Dasar cowok mesum!"

Sesudah mengatakan itu, Len berbalik meninggalkan Rin yang benar-benar kebingungan dengan perkataan Len.

"Tu-tunggu Le –" ucapan Rin terhenti ketika gadis itu melihat tangannya yang entah kenapa membesar dan memanjang. Kini Rin bisa melihat baju seragamnya yang kekecilan.

Rin menunduk menatap tubuhnya, bingung karena tiba-tiba saja semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya menjadi kekecilan, begitupun sepatunya yang jadi sempit.

Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Apa obat dari papanya bekerja dengan baik? Tapi kalau bekerja dengan baik, harusnya Rin dapat merasakan dadanya yang menonjol dong... bukannya yang semakin datar saja.

"_Apa kau tidak punya malu menggunakan seragam cewek padahal jelas-jelas kalau kau adalah cowok?"_

Perkataan Len tadi membuat Rin memucat. Otaknya berputar dengan cepat.

"_Dasar cowok mesum!"_

Dan dengan segera, Rin mengambil cermin yang ada di tasnya, berharap pemikirannya saat ini benar-benar salah. Namun ketika rin melihat bayangan wajahnya di cermin yang digenggamnya kini, Rin membatu.

Yang terefleksi di cermin yang dipegang oleh Rin sekarang bukanlah wajah seorang gadis manis yang terkesan kekanakan berambut honey blonde dengan pita besar di kepalanya, tapi yang terefleksi di sana adalah wajah tegas seorang pemuda tanggung berambut biru dengan pita besar di kepala dengan mata yang melebar dan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Rin benar-benar tidak percaya ini! Bukannya berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik, Rin malah berubah menjadi...

Menjadi...

Prang!

Cermin itu pecah, Rin mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya sampai dagu.

GYAAAAA!

Dan teriakan itu memulai kisah cinta panjang seorang Kagamine Rin.

* * *

**Fuyu-yuki-shiro presents **

**Because Len**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Cripton, tapi Kagamine bersaudara punya SAYA! #dihajarmassa**

**.**

**Inspirasi :**

**Cute Guy entah karangan siapa... gomenne, Lupa**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Fict GJ dengan Humor garing tapi tetep enak dibaca kok...#Duagh.**

**Typos kayaknya masih ada, dan cerita yang agak-agak GJ emang Ciri khas saya.**

**.**

**Pair: LenRin dengan berbagai Slight xxxRin dan Kaixxx**

**.**

**Happy reading minna**

**Semoga Fict ini gak mengecewakan minna semua... :D**

* * *

Kagamine Rin membuka matanya dan sepersekian detik kemudian gadis manis itu terbangun dari ranjang. Mata blue azzurenya memandang sekeliling, kemudian tubuh Rin beranjak meninggalkan ranjangnya dan menuju cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. dengan takut-takut Rin melihat bayangannya sendiri dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

Rin tidak melihat pemuda berambut biru dengan pita besar di kepalanya. Yang Rin lihat adalah gadis berambut honey blonde dengan pita putih besar. Benar-benar ciri khas gadis itu. Rin tertawa. Yang tadi pasti mimpi. Mana mungkin tubuh Rin berubah menjadi tubuh cowok bukan?

Tapi, Kalau benar mimpi, rasanya mengerikan sekali. Apalagi ketika Rin mengingat Len mengatainya 'Cowok mesum' dan memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik.

Ukh... pasti benar-benar mengerikan dan sudah dapat dipastikan, Rin tidak bakal punya muka lagi ketemu dengan Len.

Um... ngomong-ngomong tentang Len...

Rin tersenyum dengan pipi merona. Ya ampun... mengingat wajah Len yang imut namun keren itu membuat jantung Rin berdetak dengan keras, apalagi ketika memorinya menampilkan adegan-adegan super menawan Len yang sanggup membuat Rin mimisan karena jantungnya yang semakin berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan keras.

Deg... deg... deg... deg... DEG!

BUM!

"Eh?"

Rin mengerjap sekali. Pemuda berambut biru di dalam cermin itupun ikut mengerjap sekali.

Rin memucat, tangannya perlahan menyentuh pita putih besar di kepalanya, pemuda di dalam cermin itupun melakukan hal yang sama, namun berkebalikan.

Rin membatu, dan pemuda dalam cermin itupun membatu.

Jika mengingat sifat cermin, yang merefleksikan benda di hadapannya dengan berlawanan, maka kesimpulannya adalah pemuda di dalam cermin itu adalah dirinya?

Jadi, Rin yang berubah menjadi laki-laki berambut biru itu bukan mimpi?

Ini...

Ini...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRAK!

Rin menoleh. Seorang wanita yang merupakan ibunya berada di ambang pintu, dengan wajah yang kentara khawatir dan tentu saja bingung ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan pita besar berwarna putih dan pakaian cewek yang benar-benar ngepas di badannya yang kekar.

Pemandangan yang agak merusak mata.

"Kau..."

Rin hampir menangis.

"Ma-mama... ini aku... Rin."

Dan sang mama langsung berteriak histeris.

**Because Len - RinLen**

Mata kepala keluarga Kagamine berbinar-binar, dan Kagamine Rin yang kini bertransformasi menjadi seorang laki-laki itu hanya menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan empat siku yang sudah bertengger di kepalanya sejak tadi. Sekarang Rin telah mengganti bajunya dengan baju ayahnya dan dengan berat hati melepas pita besar di kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Rin tidak mau membuat orang-orang merasa melihat pemandangan laki-laki kekar memakai pakaian dan bandana untuk perempuan. Itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Jadi, obat itu berhasil? Papa akhirnya menciptakan sesuatu yang merupakan sebuah keajaiban!" sang kepala keluarga Kagamine itu berteriak senang, sementara putri semata wayangnya itu langsung menggebrak meja dan menunjuk dengan sangat tidak sopannya ke arah layar komputer yang menampilkan wajah riang sang ayah.

"KEMBALI KAU KE SINI DAN KAU AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, PAPA!" teriak Rin dengan semangatnya. Sementara kepala keluarga Kagamine yang mendapat ancaman itu hanya tersenyum kemudian berdehem sekali.

"Sabar Rin, papa hanya mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk menjadi 'orang dewasa yang seksi' kan?"

"TAPI BUKAN LAKI-LAKI PAPA!" Rin gregetan sendiri dengan kelakuan papanya yang berlagak bloon. Sudah jelas, maksud Rin menjadi orang dewasa itu ya wanita dewasa yang seksi, bukannya laki-laki dewasa yang seksi! Rin benar-benar dikerjai oleh papanya sendiri. "CEPAT BERIKAN OBAT PENAWARNYA!"

"Tidak ada!" Tegas kalimat itu terucap. Membuat Rin melongo.

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Layar komputer itu siap untuk dilempar Rin ke lantai kalau saja sang ayah tidak menyela.

"Tu-tunggu Rin. Karena obat itu tidak sempurna, kau akan segera kembali ke wujud asalmu!"

"Tapi Kap –"

Boom!

"Eh?"

Rin menurunkan komputer yang hampir saja akan dibantingnya dan menatap tubuhnya yang kini kembali ke ukuran tubuhnya semula dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya kini kebesaran.

"Letakkan kembali komputer ini, Rin. Papa akan menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu."

Rin menurut dan duduk manis. Sang tuan kagamine berdehem.

"Saat pertama kalinya kau berubah wujud, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rin mengingat-ngingat. "Waktu itu aku sedang ingin berdekatan dengan Len." Ucap Rin yang otomatis membuat pipinya merona. Sang ayah mengangguk-angguk dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Kemudian memandang putri tunggalnya dengan senyum licik.

"Lalu, kenapa tadi kau berubah lagi menjadi cowok?"

"Itu karena aku membayangkan wajah Len yang sedang tersenyum," ucap Rin langsung dan tiba-tiba saja otaknya membayangkan wajah Kagamine Len yang sedang tersenyum dengan background cling-cling ala shoujo manga.

Deg deg deg...

BOOM!

"EH!"

"Yatta!" sang ayah bersorak dan Rin memandang bingung papa tercintanya. "Rin! Kau akan berubaha begitu jantungmu berdebar kencang!"

Eh?

"Intinya, kau harus berhati-hati agar tidak berdebar-debar dihadapan Len kalau kau tidak mau berubah wujud menjadi cowok lagi!"

ITU KAN PASTI MUSTAHIL!

**Because Len - RinLen**

Kagamine Rin berjalan dengan lunglai menuju kelasnya. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu takut-takut memasuki kelasnya.

"Kalau kau berubah jadi cowok ada dua cara agar kau kembali lagi menjadi wujud normalmu, pertama dengan berdeba-debar yang lebih hebat dari saat sebelum kau berubah lalu yang kedua menunggu. Kau hanya akan berubah wujud selama dua jam kok."

Rin menghela napas pasrah. Ini semua gara-gara obat papanya, Rin jadi kesusahan begini.

Melalui celah pintu kelasnya yang terbuka, Rin dapat melihat pangerannya. Kagamine Len yang tengah terduduk di bangkunya yang tepat berada di depan bangku Rin.

Uh... Rin masih belum berani mendekati Len. Habisnya... setiap dia berada di dekat Len, jantung Rin pasti tidak akan berdetak dengan normal! Itu sudah bisa dipastikan tanpa perlu diuji coba terlebih dahulu.

Dan bisa gawat kan kalau jantung Rin berdebar melebihi batas normal! Bisa-bisa Rin berubah menjadi cowok tepat dihadapan Len dan semua teman-temannya di kelas akan berteriak horor seperti ibunya.

Ya... tapi alasan berteriak sang nyonya Kagamine sih berbeda. Karena nyatanya, sang nyonya kagamine malah senang dengan perubahan Rin yang menjadi cowok dengn sepatah kalimat yang kesannya Rin itu bukan anak yang diharapkan.

"Ah... sudah lama sekali aku ingin punya anak laki-laki!" itulah komentar ibunya setelah teriakan histeris saat melihat Rin yang berubah wujud menjadi laki-laki untuk pertama kalinya. Dan Rin makin jengkel ketika ternyata keesokan harinya ibunya sudah membuat puluhan baju cowok yang super keren dan cocok untuk dirinya yang versi cowok.

Ah... pokoknya lupakan kekesalan Rin karena reaksi orang tuanya. Yang harus dipikirkan Rin saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya dia masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran di kelas sementara di dalam kelas ada penyebab dirinya yang akan berubah menjadi wujudnya yang cowok.

Ukh...

"Lho.. Rinny, kau sudah lama di sini?"

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kagamine Len sudah ada beberapa senti di hadapannya, membuat Rin sontak mundur ke belakang dengan wajah sedikit merona dan debaran yang sedikit kencang dari normalnya.

Ukh.. tenanglah.

"Y-ya... eh.. tidak juga. Sejak kapan kau ada di sana Len?"tanya Rin dengan gelagapan. Takut tiba-tiba saja debaran jantungnya meningkat tajam dan mengakibatkan dirinya berubah.

Dan sialnya, Kagamine Len menggerutu tidak suka dengan efek-efek bling-bling dan wajah cemberut yang oh-so-cuteeeeeeee-. Beruntunglah jantung Rin sudah agak kebal dengan pose gerutuan Len yang ini.

"Kau jahat Rinny, aku sudah berada di sini beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ah ya... ke mana kau kemarin?" tuntut Len. Rin meneguk ludah. Iya, Kemarin Rinlah yang mengundang Len di taman belakang sepulang sekolah. "Kau tidak tahu kalau kemarin aku bertemu dengan cowok mesum yang memakai seragam sekolah kita dengan pita besar menjijikan di kepalanya!"

JLEB!

_Len... Cowok mesum yang kau maksud itu akuuuu!_ teriak Rin dalam hati dan agak jengah juga dibilang pita besar menjijikan.

"Pita besar menjijikan..." Rin menggeram marah. Ditariknya kerah seragam Len dengan wajah sangar. "Kau bilang pita besar itu menjijikan, hah LEN?"

Wajah Len memucat, menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu kok Rinny... yang menjijikan itu sih pita besar yang ada di kepala cowok mesum itu. Kalau Rinny yang pakai sih jelas bukan menjijikan tapi cocok dan sangat imut."

Kemarahan Rin menguap. Dilepasnya seragam kerah Len dan Rin dengan tampang cengo menatap Len tak percaya.

"Sangat imut?"

Dengan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi Len mengangguk. "Pita besar warna putih yang nempel dikepalamu itu sangat cocok untukmu Rinny.. kau jadi terlihat seperti kelinci yang amat menggemaskan," puji Len innocent dengan background bling-bling, bingkai bunga mawar bermekaran dan senyum Len yang amat sangat menawan dengan efek cahaya yang menyilaukan.

_DOKI_

_KYYYAAAAAAA!_

WUSH!

Beruntunglah Rin mengikuti klub atletik dan mempunyai kecepatan berlari ala Shena dari salah satu fandom anime sehingga Rin bisa dengan cepat melarikan diri mencari tempat yang aman agar perubahan dirinya tidak dilihat orang lain, terutama Len.

"Lho, Rinny?" Dan Len pun cengo melihat Rin yang tiba-tiba saja berlari seolah dirinya telah melakukan hal yang menjijikan.

**Because Len - RinLen**

Gudang sekolah.

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengatur nafasnya sembari memegang lutut karena kelelahan. Ponselnya berdering dan pemuda berambut biru itu dengan penuh siku di kedua dahinya.

"PAPA!"

Pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rin versi laki-laki dewasa itu langsung berteriak memanggil sang penelpon. Sementara sang penelpon hanya tertawa garing. Oh ya, mereka berdua berkomunikasi dengan video call, jadi Rin bisa dengan jelas melihat papanya yang merupakan seorang profesor itu tertawa dengan efek sweatdrop di dahinya.

"Ya, Rin. Papa sudah menduga kau akan berubah. Dan papa juga sudah mengira kau pasti akan bersembunyi di gudang sekolah kalau kau berubah." Wow benar-benar seorang profesor jenius yang dengan ketepatan 100% menebak tindakan seseorang. "Jadi, papa sudah menyimpan beberapa pakaian untuk perubahan 'anak laki-laki' papa."

Rin memutar bola kesal. Sejak kemarin perubahan Rin dipanggil oleh orang tuanya 'anak laki-laki'.

Daripada kesal dengan ocehan papanya. Kagamine Rin mengambil pakaian di tempat tersembunyi dan mulai mengganti seragamnya dan juga menanggalkan jepitan rambut dan pita kepala kesayangannya dengan sangat berat hati. Selain tidur, Rin tidak pernah tidak memakai pita sebagai ciri khas dirinya.

"Kau akan menunggu selama dua jam di sini Rin?" tanya sang papa ketika Rin telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang cocok dengan sosok 'laki-laki'nya. Celana hitam panjang dengan kaos hitam yang dipadu dengan jaket tanpa lengan warna biru. Rin menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa mati kebosanan di sini, pa," ucap Rin sambil hendak menyembunyikan pakaiannya. Beruntung papanya juga menyediakan sepatu di sekolah untuk Rin versi laki-laki.

"Oh, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah dengan para perempuan yang kau temui Rin."

"Memang kenapa?" Rin bertanya bingung, tapi sang papa hanya tersenyum mengerikan"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan Rin mengangkat kedua bahu, tak peduli.

**Because Len - RinLen**

Seharusnya Rin tidak perlu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya! Alasannya itu karena...

"KYAAA... PEMUDA TAMPAN SIAPA NAMAMU?"

"KAU KELAS BERAPA PEMUDA TAMPAN?"

"TUNGGU!"

Sekarang Rin tahu maksud peringatan papanya itu. Ukh... kenapa Rin bisa dengan begonya tak menyadari bahwa sosoknya yang seorang laki-laki ini sangatlah tampan dan seksi?

Rin lupa sama sekali kalau Rin sendiri yang meminta obat untuk menjadi wanita dewasa yang seksi dengan feromon yang sangat kuat. Ukh... rasanya dikejar-kejar oleh kaummu sendiri sangat menakutkan.

SREG!

Rin membuka dan menutup pintu UKS dengan sekali gerakan selagi para pengejar yang mulai detik ini menjadi fansgirlnya berada di tikungan yang tidak bisa melihat ke ruang mana Rin bersembunyi.

Dan Rin dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang melewati ruang UKS.

Rin menghela nafas lega.

"Hei, siapa kau?"

Deg!

Rin menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita sangat seksi dengan rambut merah muda panjang dan jubah dokter, dokter UKS, menatapnya dengan datar.

"A-anu... tolong ijinkan aku di sini dua jam saja," ucap Rin memohon dan guru UKS berdada besar itu tak menjawab. Dilepaskannya kaca mata yang bertengger di puncak hidungnya, dan melangkah mendekati Rin, menarik Rin agar duduk di tepi ranjang UKS setelah mengunci pintu ruang UKS.

Rin menghela nafas menyadari bahwa guru UKS yang kalau tidak salah bernama Luka-sensei itu mau membantunya. Rin melihat Luka-sensei yang kembali duduk di kursinya, tapi kali ini Luka-sensei menghadap dirinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luka-sensei. Rin gelagapan.

Mana mungkin kan dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kagamine Rin?

"Uhm..." Rin gelagapan. Bingung mencari nama yang pas untuk sosoknya yang seorang pemuda ini, sampai akhirnya Rin dengan kurang begitu yakin menyebut satu kata nama. "Kaito." Rin mengingat idolanya yang merupakan seorang pencuri yang terkenal dengan sebutan the phantom thief bercode name 1412 itu.

"Kaito?"

"Ya."

"Maksudku, margamu apa?"

Rin kembali gelagapan kemudian entah dari mana marga itu muncul. "Shion... Shion Kaito. Itu namaku."

Sempat memicingkan mata sebentar, Luka-sensei kemudian menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Kau tampan." Tiba-tiba saja Luka-sensei berdiri. Memperlihatkan tubuh langsing yang terbentuk dan indah dengan baju yang belahan dadanya terlihat.

Rin meneguk ludah. Firasat buruk.

"A-anu."

Telunjuk lentik itu mendarat di bibir Rin yang kini dalam wujud Kaito. Kaito meneguk ludah – lagi, dan menatap horor sang pemilik rambut merah muda ketika tubuhnya yang jangkung sudah terlentang di atas ranjang UKS.

"Aku suka." Entah kenapa nada dingin Luka-sensei yang tadi berubah jadi sedikit menggoda dengan sedikit desahan diakhirnya.

Kaito merasakan bulu kuduknya semakin berdiri.

Luka-sensei kemudian menarikan jari telunjuknya di wajah tampan Kaito dan mulai menurunkan jari lentik itu di dada Kaito. Sementara Kaito yang masih membatu karena efek syok hanya bisa semakin menatap horor dan ngeri.

Ap-Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Luka-sensei? Apa jangan-jangan...

* * *

...

To Be Continued

...

* * *

At The BackStage

Fuyu : Nice acting Minna~ Otsukaresama~~

Kaito : *bercucuran air mata* kenapa aku harus pake baju cewek.

Fuyu : Hehehe

Len : Author Baka! Kenapa Peran aku kayak gitu? Imut katamu?

Fuyu : KYAA~

Rin : Sejak Kapan aku suka SHOTA? TIDAKKK!

Luka : KENAPA AKU AGRESIF BEGITU?

Fuyu : GYAA! Jangan Serang saya...

At the Backstage End (?)

* * *

Yups... Fanfict kedua Fuyu di Vocaloid! \(n.n)/

Setelah berangs-angst ria (my Forbiden love itu angst dan hurt/comfort) fuyu kembali dengan romance semi Humor yang Gj dan ada hint-hint slashnya... XD

Maklum, fuyu ini Fujo... tapi tenang aja, Pairnya banyakan LenRin kok~

Kalo ada yang bertanya kenapa versi cowoknya bukan Rinto, itu karena Rinto nanti ada tugas lain di fict ini, dan kenapa Fuyu milih Kaito karena Fuyu suka KaiLen... #plak.

Lagian biar ketahuan bedanya. Kalo Rinto ama Rin kan wajahnya agak mirip... gak asyik dong ah~ #plakplak.

O ya... Uhm... Mohon repiuwnya ya minna-san... berhubung Fuyu baru banget jadi author vocaloid... Kalo humornya kurang Fuyu minta maaf karena Fuyu spesialist (?) di bidang Hurt/comfort ato Angst.

Dan kalo mereka OOC, Sekali lagi maaf~

Ya, Maaf-maafan udah selesai, sekarang Fuyu mau minta satu lagi sebelum mengakhiri a/n ini :

Minta REPIUWnya dong Minna-san~

#teriakpaketoa

XD


End file.
